Known methods of birth control have relied either on chemical action (i.e., birth control pills, spermicides or the like), or on mechanical means such as prophylactics, diaphragms, the interuterine device (IUD) or a combination of both chemical and mechanical means, or on permanent birth control measures such as tubaligation. While these known devices and methods for using them have been satisfactory in certain respects, there is always room for improvement in the field of birth control.
The present invention provides an entirely new approach to birth control methods and devices wherein an electric force is employed within the cervical canal of the female so that the electrical force acts on and prevents active male sperm from fertilizing female eggs thereby providing a reliable and safe form of birth control.